nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Listen
elves Checks are made 6 times a round by Elves (Keen Senses) and once a round by other Races (as of v1.23). This was changed to 1.23 where it was 1.22. The patch notes don't mention it for either version, and if other races use Active Detect, do they still only detect once per round? I vaguely recall it was something mentioned on the legacy forums (for patch 1.22). GFallen (talk) 00:26, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I think that you're right - active detect ups non-elves detection rates, but I'm not sure it's 6x a round. Mith had posted something about this somewhere IIRC.Thorsson (talk) 09:26, November 9, 2013 (UTC) As of v1.23, Invisible targets are "Silent" or a Listen check cannot detect them. Even though the links shows it hasn't changed since NWN, plus why the devs changed Greater Invisibility to concealment after the attack? https://neverwintervault.org/rolovault/projects/nwn1/scripts/2397/index.html Suspect modal detection hasn't changed since NWN making Invisibility undetectable to Listen and thus all non magical means. Ragimund (talk) Proposed description Listen Listen (along with Spot) improves your ability to locate hidden creatures that may be nearby. Ability: Wisdom Requires Training: No Classes: Barbarian, Bard, Druid, Monk, Ranger, Rogue; Arcane archer, Arcane trickster, Assassin, Duelist, Dwarven defender, Harper agent, Neverwinter Nine, Pale master, Red dragon disciple, Shadow Thief of Amn, Shadowdancer. Check: Listen detects hidden creatures by opposing their combined modal Stealth check (weighted average of Hide and Move Silently). A successful check renders the hidden creature visible, allowing you to target them. Standing still provides a +5 bonus to a Listen check. Rangers receive a bonus on listen checks against their favored enemy; an elf, gnome or halfling has a +2 racial bonus on listen checks; half-elves and gray dwarves have a +1 racial bonus on Listen checks; the master of a bat familiar receives +3 to listen checks. Use: When in Detect Mode, your Spot and Listen skills become always active. To use this ability, activate Detect mode in the Mode Bar. Races with Keen Senses are always in Detect mode, although without the normal movement penalty. NWN2 Tip: If Spot is unavailable for full skill rank, recommend then if possible take Listen to full skill rank. Note: only in Detect Mode is detection always active, when Passive there will be gaps in detection that Hide in Plain Sight characters can exploit. Gameplay: Due to modal stealth, Listen and other non magical means are unable to detect Invisibility. Ranges is unclear but estimated max range for Listen detecting stealth is 30 feet. However Spot has greater range. Ragimund (talk) 06:09, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Cannot find any reference for Elves gaining detection rate of 5 or 6 a round, web or patch notes (maybe evolved from Stanley Woo's take on Detection). Suspect that detection roll is twice a round for Detect Mode or Keen Senses but the DC is always active, p80 Game Manual. Ragimund (talk) 06:09, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Take a look at NWN - http://nwn.wikia.com/wiki/Detect - most stuff was just ported across unless there was a rule change. This suggests 2x a round in active state compared to 1x otherwise. Thorsson (talk) 17:48, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Cheers, I've looked over a number of pages. Original source http://archive.li/MUoSO the whole thing seems dodgy, yes Stanley "Do not taunt Happy Fun Ball" maybe the clue. I'll go with twice a round Keen and Detect mode, damn difficult to confirm though.Ragimund (talk) 09:55, November 12, 2018 (UTC) How to describe always active. Consider when a character blinks their eyes the detection DC rolls/changes, however a Passive character walks around with eyes closed and only blinks open; whereas the Detect Mode character walks around eyes open and blinks twice a round. Both can be difficult to sneak up on from a distance but the Passive character will likely miss the opposed check against the up close and quick attacks from HiPS. Ragimund (talk)